1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mounting spacers for circuit boards. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for easily and quickly mounting a motherboard to a computer chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
During assembly of a computer, the computer motherboard must be fastened to the computer frame or chassis to secure the board during use against undesired movement relative to the chassis. In existing systems, the motherboard is mounted to the computer chassis using screws or bolts which are typically made of electrically conductive metal. The screws are inserted into any of several mounting holes in the motherboard, which are aligned with corresponding holes on the computer chassis. After insertion of the screws, an installer uses a screwdriver to tighten the screws and thereby securely mount the motherboard to the computer.
The mounting holes on the motherboard are often surrounded by a grounding pad. The grounding pad is a conductive surface that is used as an electrical ground for the motherboard. After mounting, the heads of the metal mounting screws contact the pads on the motherboard and thereby provide an electrical ground interface.
There are certain drawbacks associated with using screws to mount a motherboard to a computer chassis. One such drawback is the great amount of time it takes for an installer to insert the screws through the multiple mounting holes and then tighten each screw onto the motherboard. This process is tedious and time-consuming. It is also time-consuming to remove the screws in order to remove the motherboard from the chassis for purposes such as repairs or maintenance.
There is, therefore, a need for a device that may be used to easily and quickly mount a motherboard to a computer chassis. Preferably, the device should secure the motherboard to the chassis without requiring screws. Additionally, the device preferably should be usable with existing motherboard designs and should also be capable of providing an electrical ground interface for the motherboard.